Even Demons Can Love
by xXdemonicXxXtsukiXx
Summary: Who ever said demons couldn't love was wrong! I'm bad at summaries Madara/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters. I do own Tsuki though so no stealing!

Even Demons Can Love

Tsuki's point of view

You sighed, content with yourself. You just finished a long day of training and was sitting in a tree. You closed your eyes and started to think about the past, the day you met _him._ You don't remember much about your past except the fact that you ran away from your home. You one day stumbled across the hidden leaf village. With no where else to go, you decided to stay and become a ninja. You always wanted to get stronger and more powerful. The only thing was, you were surrounded by _humans._ Oh, how you hated the filthy things. You are a demon, a full inu yokai to be exact, and you've always hated humans with a passion. You somehow managed to make it to an anbu captain without killing the human ninjas you hade to work with. One day you were assigned a mission with someone you did not know. All you knew was that he was a human. You growled at the thought. The next day you met him. You couldn't help but stare, he was handsome! He had long spiky black hair, sharp red eyes, that all went together on his perfect face. You could also sense that he was very strong, even stronger than some demons. You soon began to think that the mission wouldn't be so bad, but you still kept your cold face on. After a while he began talking to you, he was telling you what you should do! You never took orders from anyone, especially from a human. You lost it and attacked him, only to have him pin you down with a kunai at your throat. You were so shocked at his strength and speed that you apologized, and you never did that. He actually smiled at you and said that it wasn't a big deal and that he would always watch you train. He also said that you were very strong and he had always wanted to meet you in person and have a fight with you. You couldn't help but smile a little, you didn't know why but this human gave you a special feeling inside. He told you his name was Madara Uchiha, and you told him yours was Tsuki. After that you two were always seen together. When he left the village, you left with him. Ever since you both left you've followed at his side, as his right hand man. You then opened your eyes sensing someone was near. You sighed, "Tobi, I know your there. Come out." Yes. You're a member of the Akatsuki. You've been a member ever since Madara created it. Of course you knew Madara was Tobi, you just had to make it seem like you didn't. Tobi came out and sat next to you in the tree. "No one's around, you know. You can drop the act Tsuki." You knew Madara was talking, his voice was a lot deeper than "Tobi's." "I know. Just don't want to take any chances. You never know who might be out there." "I see. Now what are you doing out here, you know we have a mission tomorrow." Once again you sighed. "Yeah I know. I was just training." "Why bother, you're strong enough as it is." You just shrugged, seeming as though you didn't care, but to tell you the truth, you did. A compliment from Madara was rare, so this made you feel special. Madara stood up and extended a hand to you, which you took. "Come on, let's get back to base." He said as he began to walk in the direction where the base was. You followed behind him, still thinking about old times you shared.


	2. Chapter 2

Madara's point of view

You laid in bed awake. You couldn't go to bed at all. You turned to your side and tried to close your eyes. It's not that you weren't tired, it's just memories of the past kept haunting your mind. For some time now you've been thinking about the first time you met Tsuki. Now you've been thinking in ways you know you shouldn't. You've had many dreams where you would be with Tsuki, and you would be married and have kids. Most of those dreams were nothing but pure bliss, having Tsuki underneath you screaming your name in pleasure as you move in and out of her as you both-now you shot out of bed. You couldn't take it any more. She kept haunting your mind like a ghost, and you couldn't help but love it at the same time. Over the years Tsuki has been serving under you, she seemed to have grown on you. In those years, you started to realize how wonderful she really is. Soon, you found yourself falling for her. You covered your face with your hands. You hated yourself right now. You couldn't even bring yourself to say three simple words to her, you, someone who was feared throughout the nation, was too afraid to tell the one you love how you feel. You growled throwing yourself out of bed. You needed to go for a walk, a really long walk.

You arrived back at the base before everyone was awake. You quietly walked down the hall to your room, you were about to reach the knob when you herd someone behind you. 'Thank god I brought my mask!' You thought. "Don't worry, it's just me." You turned around to see Tsuki standing there. You let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing up so early?" You questioned her. "I could ask the same thing." She retorted, walking closer to you. "Well," She pressed on. "I went for a walk." You replied. It wasn't a lie, you really did go for a walk. She just looked at you intently with her beautiful golden eyes, then looked away and just said whatever. "Well just don't hold me back on the mission _Tobi_." You wanted to yell saying that she should call you by your real name, but remembered that you needed to keep your identity a secret. Oh how you hated Tobi. Tsuki hated Tobi and she hated that she had to act as the superior in front of others. You knew very well that she thought you deserved all respect and felt like she wasn't worthy of acting that way even if it was to "Tobi." You wished she didn't act that way. It made you feel like she would only love you because you said so, and you didn't want that. You wanted her to love you on her own will. You put your mask on and now you became "Tobi." You were now acting cheery and started to annoy Tsuki. "Tsuki-chan! Come on! Come on! We have a mission!" You wanted to kill yourself. "I know that Tobi." Tsuki growled. _You_ knew how harsh Tsuki could be and that she would kill anyone that stood in her way without hesitation, but _Tobi_ did not. "If you would stop playing around, we could find out what the mission _is_!" 'Tobi must really get on her nerves.' You thought acting as though you were sorry, but in a way you were sorry. Having to put Tsuki in this situation, must be hard on her. She just growled again and walked off, while you followed "happily" behind her. On your way to Pein's office you ran into some members. One of them being Itachi. You always knew Tsuki held respect for Itachi. You couldn't blame her, the man was strong and treated her like an equal, something Itachi doesn't normally do. You couldn't help but be jealous. You wanted to be the only one Tsuki respected and theonly _man_ she would love. Not long after passing Itachi, you arrived at Pein's office, ready to take on your mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki's point of view

You opened the door to Pein's office and walked in with Tobi behind you. You both sat down and waited for Pein. Soon your so called "leader" came in. He was tall, with short spiky orange hair and many piercings on his face. Pein took a seat and looked at the two of you, then held up a scroll to you. You took it and opened it to see a picture of a man, who seemed to be about forty, on it. "Let Tobi see! Let Tobi see!" Tobi came out of his seat and tried to grab the scroll. "No Tobi! You're a bad boy! Now sit down!" You growled out. "Tobi's not a bad boy, Tobi's a good boy!" You wanted to stab Tobi so bad, but you knew better. Pein sighed. "This man is the one I need you to kill. We believe he knows too much about the Akatsuki. That is why you must kill him. Don't underestimate him though, he is quite strong." You couldn't help but smirk. You loved it when you got to kill. You would use your own fang that you called Ryoko. You loved Ryoko. You would always use him to slowly and painfully kill someone. If you were in a bad mood you would just kill someone, not caring how they die, but you wanted to give this man a slow death. "Do you understand?" Pein asked. "Yes leader-sama." You and Tobi both said. How you hated calling Pein leader. You thought he didn't deserve it, and that Madara did. "Good." He said. "You both may leave." The two of you then walked out to begin your mission.

You've traveled for about a couple of hours now, you were close to the man, you could smell his scent in the air. "He's that way." You pointed to your left. "Alright then, time to kill, huh Tsuki?" Madara was talking and you were relieved at that. You did _not_ want to talk with _Tobi._ "Yeah Madara-san." You could tell Madara was upset from the change in his scent. "How many times do I have to say just call me Madara?" "You know that I can't call you that." "And why is that?" You sighed. This always happens. You don't feel like your worthy of calling him just Madara, so you just gave him that look saying 'you know why.' He just huffed and continued walking.

You looked down. 'If only I had the courage to.' You thought. You really did love him, but were afraid to tell him so in fear of what his reaction might be. Not looking up, you bumped into him. "Hey, why did you-" "Shhh! He's over there!" Madara hissed as he pointed to the man sitting on the rock drinking his water. "Get into position! We strike now!" You made a few hand signs and pressed down on the ground. In a puff of smoke Ryoko laid on the ground before you. You picked him up and jumped into the trees. An attack from above would be perfect. You glanced over to Madara who nodded, giving you the signal. You took out two of your black senbon needles and threw them at the man. Caught off guard, the man was able to dodge the one but not the other. He got hit in the arm, and you jumped down. "Who-who are you?" The man asked, fear in his eyes. "Names Tsuki. And if you didn't know, I'm the Akatsuki member who was sent to kill you." The man looked up, shock now in his eyes. "What?" He was scared alright. 'Maybe Pein was wrong about this guy.' You thought. 'He doesn't seem strong at all.'

"Just stand there and I promise I won't make it hurt, much." You smirked. You loved seeing people trapped like this. "No! Please I swear I don't know anything about this Akatsuki thing!" The man was pathetic. "Sorry, I have strict orders set on killing you, and I _always_ complete my missions." You prepared to strike but stopped as you felt a sharp pain in your back. You turned to see the man smirking at you. He had stabbed you with a kunai. You look in front of you and saw the man disappear. 'A shadow clone, of course.' You couldn't help but laugh. This man really thought that poking you would be enough to kill you? "Is that all you got? I'm afraid you'll have to do much better than that." You slashed at the man with your claws, hitting his arm where he was hit before. The man winced in pain. "I'm a demon, sir. It will take much more than that to kill me." You appeared behind him, but he then disappeared.

"That's why I have this." The man stepped out with a funny looking blade. "This can cut through your demonic energy, thus making you heal as a human would. If I can hit you in the right spot, you will die." The smirk on the man's face just made you want to kill him more. "Like you could hit me. I'm much to fast for you." You were about to move so you could strike the man but when you tried you couldn't. You looked down and saw that the man had you in his shadow possession jutsu. 'Damn it.' You cursed. 'I feel for a stupid trap.' The man just smirked once more and held up his hand, ready to strike. You closed your eyes waiting for the impact to come. 'Forgive me, Madara-san.' You waited but the impact never came. You opened yours eyes to see the man on the ground with a couple kunais in him. His jutsu on you was released and you looked around, wondering what happened.

Your eyes laid on a bloody figure in front of you, immediately you knew who it was. "Madara-san!" You rushed over to him and began to take out the blade. "Why? Why did you take the hit?" Your heart felt like it was dieing. You would _not_ let him die. "Well I couldn't let you die, now could I?" Madara choked out. You could tell he was struggling. A noise turned your attention from Madara. It was that man! You could feel your demon getting out. 'How dare that man still be alive!' You thought. 'After what Madara did, he should be dead!' You let a loud growl escape your lips as you walked up to the man. "This time, you really do die." You then slashed the man in half with your claws. Blood dripped down your hand, but you didn't care, right now you just cared about getting Madara back to base. You went over to him and picked him up. He was unconscious and heavy, but you just had to make it back. With a grunt, Madara was on your back and you ran off, headed back to the base.


	4. Chapter 4

Madara's point of view

You woke up with a sharp pain in your shoulder. You remembered that you took the hit for Tsuki. 'Tsuki!' You began to look around for her. You felt your left hand move so you looked down to see Tsuki was asleep in a chair holding your left hand. You couldn't help but smile. You shook her lightly with your left hand. She soon began to stir. "Huh, Madara-san, are you awake?" Her eyes were half open when she looked at you. "Yeah." You said. She smiled a little. "I'm glad." She then closed her eyes and went back to sleep. "She's been up all this time you know." You turned to see Pein in your doorway. Pein was the other person who knew who you really were, so seeing you without your mask on didn't surprise him. "She wouldn't go to sleep until she was sure you were alright." Pein said as he came in your room. "How long was I out?" You asked. Pein was silent for a while but then answered, "Four days." You gasped. 'I've been out for four days?! And Tsuki has been up this whole time?!' Pein could tell you were shocked so he headed for the door. "At least I know you're ok. I'll leave you, you need the rest, the both of you." Pein then walked out the door. You glanced over at Tsuki's sleeping body. Soon you began to drift into your own sleep, after all, you did lose a lot of blood from the wound.

You slowly opened your eyes. You turned to the side expecting to see Tsuki there, but she was not. You felt like your heart sank. You jumped as you herd your door opened. You weren't wearing your mask! You scrambled to get under the covers so the person wouldn't see you. "Oh it's ok. It's only me." You poked your head out to see Tsuki carrying a tray of food. "I thought you would be hungry, so I cooked you something." She smiled as she set down the tray. You smiled knowing that she didn't leave you for the reason you thought. "Can you eat it yourself?" She asked. You shook your head no. Your whole right arm was killing you! She sighed as she broke a piece of the food off. "Its dango, I didn't know if you would like it, but it's the only thing I could make at the time." She pressed the piece of dango to your lips, which you opened to take the piece. You chewed on it, tasting its sweet flavor. "It's good." You said swallowing the piece. She just smiled as she brought another piece to your mouth. You gladly opened, wanting more, after all you _were_ hungry. She broke off another piece and once again brought it to your mouth. This time you closed your mouth on her fingers. She was shocked but made no motion to move.

You swallowed the piece and began licking her fingers, savoring the sweet taste of the dango. You felt like you were in heaven. Everything just seemed so…perfect. When you were done licking her fingers, you opened your mouth. She pulled her fingers back and looked at them, a slight blush on her face. You soon felt thirsty and glanced over at the water. She must have seen this because she picked it up, but instead of bringing the water up to your mouth, she brought it up to hers. You were confused and was about to ask what she was doing until you felt her lips on yours. She rubbed the side of your face saying to open your mouth, which you did, and she let the water flow into your mouth. You gulped it down and Tsuki was about to pull away but you raised your left hand to the back of her head, keeping her there. She was surprised at first, but didn't struggle. You just couldn't believe this, here was the woman you loved on top of you. Not only that but you were kissing her and she wasn't complaining. 'Maybe she might feel the same way I do for her.' You started to enjoy yourself, but you felt Tsuki start to pull away. You opened yours eyes to see her looking away, blushing. You were about to ask her what's wrong when she got off the bed and headed for the door. "I'm sorry!" She said as she ran out the door. You felt hurt because she might not love you like you thought. You were going to go after her, but could not. 'Damn arm.' You cursed. You just stared at the door, frustrated with yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki's point of view

You ran out of the base not knowing where you were headed. So many emotions were going through your head at the moment. You didn't know what to think of what happened. You had no clue why you decided to feed Madara by mouth, you just seemed…tempted. You thought he would pull away quickly, but to your surprise, he did not. Instead he kept you there! 'No, he can't like me. I'm just nothing compared to him. I'm not even pretty.' You thought sadly to yourself. The truth was you really were pretty. You had long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. Since you always trained, you were skinny, but not too skinny, along with some muscle, but not too much muscle. You never thought of yourself in that way. You knew you were strong, and you were, but would never think of yourself as anything more. You finally stopped running, thinking about what to do. You decided that you would avoid Madara for a while, and since his arm was injured, it wouldn't be a problem. 'Yeah, I can do that.' You said to yourself as you head back to base.

It's been three days now since the situation with Madara. Like you said, you have been avoiding him, and you could tell he didn't like it. You turned a corner to get to your room. You were not paying attention until you bumped into someone. You were afraid that it was Madara, but it turned out to be Itachi. "Oh, Itachi-san, hello." Itachi looked at you sensing that you haven't been acting normally. "Everything well, Tsuki-chan?" Itachi asked and you scowled. "I've told you before to just call me Tsuki." "Like I've told you to call me Itachi." You knew this was going no where. "Well, how is Tobi? He's your partner after all." You sighed, not wanting to talk about "Tobi." "He's well. Getting better." You had to keep your answers short since you haven't seen Madara for days. Just speaking of the devil, you saw Tobi turn around the corner. Suddenly you felt like training. "Well, I'm off to train. Good day, Itachi-san." You bowed a little and walk past him just as he said good day to you. You could hear Tobi start to question Itachi about you, but you had to keep going. You weren't ready to face him yet.

You've been training for quite some time now, and it was getting dark. You were hot and sweaty. You didn't feel like taking a shower, not wanting to go back to the base like you were. 'The hot springs sound nice.' You thought as you remember the large area where the springs where. You would always go there when you wanted to relax or be alone. Right now, you needed to relax. You gathered your things and stated to make your way to the hot springs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: **This chapter is a lemon! If you don't like lemons don't read!

Madara's point of view

You were frustrated at this point. It's been days since you've seen Tsuki. You wanted to explode! You kept thinking about what happened and couldn't come to a reasonable conclusion. 'If she was the one that kissed me, then why did she pull away?' This question kept running through your mind. Just for a moment, you thought that Tsuki could possibly like you, but now you thought other wise. You've just been so stressed out. 'Maybe I just need to relax a little.' You thought as you remembered that there were hot springs not to far from here. You decided that it would help get some things off your mind and help you relax.

You arrived at the hot springs and began to strip yourself of your clothing. You slipped into the water, it was hot and felt good against your skin. The wound on your shoulder was now healed so you didn't have to worry about it bothering you. You rested against a rock for a little until you got bored and decided to swim around. A gap between two big rocks caught your eye as you swam over in that direction.

Curious, you peaked over the rocks to see another hot spring. You were about to turn back until you saw something move in the other hot springs. Once again, you were curious and moved closer to get a better look. The next thing you saw made you gasp. There, in the hot springs, was Tsuki, fully unclothed. You couldn't help but stare as she turned so you could see her face better. You could feel the lower part of your body grow tense as she began to wash herself. She rubbed her arms first then moved towards her chest. You sucked in your breath knowing you shouldn't be spying on her, and yet you couldn't help but keep staring. She must have herd you because she threw something in your direction. "Come out now and maybe I won't kill you." She growled. Something told you to turn around but you just couldn't. You slowly stepped out from behind the rock with yours hands up. You looked down, blushing slightly. "Um, hi Tsuki." You smiled a little, embarrassed at what Tsuki might think of you. When she didn't answer you looked at her.

Her eyes were wide and through the steam of the spring you could see the redness on her cheeks. After a minute or two, she got herself together and screamed. You figured something like this would happen. Tsuki pulled down into the water in an attempt to cover herself. "M-Madara-san! What are you doing here?!" You could tell she was embarrassed as well. "Heh, well, I was going to ask you the same thing." You replied. She just looked at you, scared of what will happen. She then looked away, not sure of what to say. You then remembered this was the first time you spoke to her in three days. You wouldn't let her leave without you talking to her. Without thinking, you swam over to her. Once you were close enough, you wrapped your hands around her. She gasped at your sudden touch. "Tsuki…" You whispered in her ear. "That day, the whole thing, I'm sorry about it." "No, I'm the one that should be sorry. After all I'm the one that…" She trailed off but you cut in. "No. I kept you there. It's my fault, not yours." She remained silent, but she wasn't pulling away, that was good, right? You took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Well the reason for my action was because I…" You were yelling at yourself in your head to say those three words. You just couldn't help but fear what she would think.

You turned her around so she could face you. "The reason was because I love you." Those words just seemed to hang in the air. You were looking in Tsuki's eyes, telling her you were serious. She just blinked and held her mouth open, not sure what to say. You sighed, your heart broken. "I understand that you don't feel the same way. Sorry to burden you." You let go of her and began to head back. You knew she wouldn't like you back, she just saw you as her superior. You were snapped out of your thoughts when you felt two hands wrap around your waist. You turned and saw Tsuki hugging you tightly. "You're not burdening me. I thought that you didn't like me that way, but when you said you loved me I was so shocked because to tell you the truth, I've always loved you too."

Now it was your turn to be shocked. Did you just hear right, or did Tsuki just say she loved you? You were cut from your thoughts when you felt Tsuki's soft lips on your on. Immediately, you responded by kissing back. You were so overjoyed at the moment. Now you definitely knew that she loved you, and you couldn't be happier. You felt like you needed more, so you pressed up against Tsuki, making no space between the two of you. The feel of her body against yours was driving you crazy. You picked Tsuki up, never breaking the kiss, and carried her to a large smooth rock. You laid her down on it, since it was smooth, it wouldn't hurt her. You pulled away from her for a moment so you both could breathe, then you locked your lips with hers once more.

You ran your tongue across her lower lip, wanting entrance, but she smirked and denied your wish. You weren't one to give up easily, so you ran your hand down her side making her gasp. You took this as your chance to slide your tongue in, you both fought for dominance, which of course, you won. You were blissfully happy and felt as though you could melt in her arms. You came back to the real world when you felt your length harden. Did you really want to go that far with her, or was she willing to go that far with you? Regretfully, you pulled away from her. She looked at you confused. "Tsuki, I really do love you, but I don't want to hurt you. If we go any further I might do something I might regret, or something you might regret." You were going to go back and find your clothes so you could head back to base but you felt Tsuki grab you. "I love you too, remember? I don't mind and I promise I won't regret it." She gave you a warm smile and you knew she meant it. "You sure?" You asked her, getting on top of her. "Positive." She replied with a smirk as she kissed you.

After a while you broke the kissed and moved down to her neck. You licked and sucked on her neck and she would shudder with pleasure. You finally found her weak spot and sucked on it. This made her moan really load, and you loved the sound of it. "M-Madara!" You looked up and smiled at her. "You finally stopped calling me Madara-san." She just blushed some more as you kissed her once again. Your hands made their way down to her breast. You had to look at her and you couldn't help but think that she was just perfect. Her breasts were big but not too big, and a little larger than medium size. Her stomach was flat, but wasn't too skinny. She also had smooth long legs. Once again you felt yourself harden. You needed to release soon. You smirked as you lowered your mouth to her one breast while your hand played with the other. Tsuki starts panting heavily from the waves of pleasure you are giving her. You, yourself couldn't take much longer. You switched to her other breast and began sucking on that one. You just loved the way she tasted.

Wanting to tease her more you lowered yourself between her legs. You gave her an evil smirk as you started to lick her. She practically screamed your name in bliss. You kept licking her in and out, the both of you loving it. You could feel she was close to releasing so you stopped. This got you complaints from her but you kissed her once more saying if she was ready. She only nodded as you laced your fingers with hers. "You know it's going to hurt." You said positioning yourself at her entrance. Once again she nodded. "I know, but it will pass. We both need this." You nodded and thrust yourself into her. She bit her lower lip from the pain and gripped your fingers tighter. You nuzzled her neck trying to calm her down. Eventually, the pain was gone and Tsuki pushed herself up to you telling you to move. You did so. First you started to move in and out of her slowly. You grunted, this just felt so _good_! Tsuki must have felt the same way because she kept crying out your name like in your dreams. "Madara, harder, faster…" You gladly listened to her. You pumped harder into her, hitting her core almost every time. You moved in and out of her fast, feeling your release was coming close. You could feel her walls pull you in as she came to her release. She screamed out your name and you screamed out hers as you reached yours. Tsuki lifted her head up to your neck and bit down hard on it, drawing blood. You didn't know why but you felt like you had to do the same thing as well. So you did, you bit down on her neck as well, also drawing blood. You felt complete now. You looked down at the woman under you and smiled. She smiled back as well. "I love you." You said as you kissed her. "I love you too." She said as she cuddled up to you, her eyes growing tired. A few moments later and she was asleep. You smiled down on her, knowing that her love was real. You searched for hers and your clothes. When you found them you picked them up and went back to Tsuki. You picked her up and carried her back to base. You were about to collapse when you got to your room. You laid Tsuki on your bed as you got in with her. You wrapped your arms around her waist and found yourself drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuki's point of view

You woke up thinking about what happened. 'Was it just a dream?' You thought, though hoping it wasn't. You looked around and realized you were not in the hot springs. 'I guess it was a dream.' You thought. You looked around the room and realized that it wasn't yours, but it was Madara's. You also noticed that you were not wearing anything. You were just covered in a robe. You turned your head to the side where Madara was. You saw a black rose laying there with a not attached to it. You picked up the rose and read the note. It said, "Tsuki, we had mission today, but I told Pein that you tired yourself out by training to hard. I knew you wouldn't be up to it since what happened last night, so I took the mission on by myself. I won't be back until later. Your love, Madara." You smiled to yourself knowing it wasn't a dream. Feeling tired again, you laid back down on the bed and fell asleep.

You were sleeping soundly until you felt strong arms wrap around you. You turned around to see that Madara was back, and had snuck in bed with you. He smiled tiredly, about ready to go to sleep. 'Must have been a tough mission.' You thought. He ran his hand down your stomach. The feel of his hand against your skin was just so wonderful. Wait, your _skin_? You blushed madly realizing you never put your clothes on. Madara must have sensed your embarrassment because he flipped you around so you were facing him. He held you close so you both were pressing up against each other. This only made you blush more for he was only wearing boxers. He chuckled, "You know it's not the first time I've seen your body. Besides, I like it better this way." He kissed you, to which made you smile at him. He held you like that until you both fell asleep.

You woke up annoyed because the sun was in your eyes. "Damn sun…" You cursed, causing Madara to stir. He pulled you closer making you blush, since you still had no clothes on. "The day hasn't started and you're already mad?" He commented half asleep. You nudged him. "Come on, we have to get up sooner or later." He mumbled something as he got up. You looked at him. His hair was covering his face as he leaned over the edge of the bed. You laughed a little causing him to turn to you. "What?" He asked as you just shrugged. "Nothing it's nothing." You said turning to go to his bathroom, only to be tackled down by Madara. "Don't think you can escape me that easily." He said, his face inches from yours. "Never planned too." You said as you placed your lips on his. Regretfully, you pulled away, leaving Madara upset. "This isn't the time." You said as Madara helped you up. He mumbled a few curses to the day as he got ready. You grabbed your clothes from him and went to his bathroom. After you put your clothes on, you went to the sink to wash your face.

The water was cold on your skin but it felt good. You looked at yourself in the mirror, trying to fix your hair. What you saw made you gasp. You looked at your neck, not believing what you were seeing. On your neck was a bite mark. 'That means I must have done the same to Madara! He doesn't know what it means!' You screamed in your head. He must have herd you because he came in the bathroom, only his shirt was missing. "What's the matter?" He said noticing your upset face. You ran over to him, almost knocking him over in the process. "This is terrible!" You cried out. Madara was obviously confused. You pulled him to the mirror and pointed to the bite mark you gave him. "It's just a big hickey. No big deal." He said. "No big deal?! It is a big deal! Do you have any idea what this means?!" He remained silent and shook his head no. You fell to the floor. "For demons, when they like each other, they mate, and this mark on our necks means that we are mates. We are two halves of one now." You were so stupid! Madara would hate you for sure now! You closed your eyes in frustration, only to feel something against your lips. You opened your eyes to see that Madara kissed you. "Now what's so bad about that?" He said. "It means that we are basically married! You don't want that, do you?" He just smiled. "I thought you got it threw your head that I loved you." You smiled, he really did care. "Well we just have to hide them then from everyone else. This way they won't think we were bit by vampires or something." You said walking out of the bathroom. "Right." Madara said as he put his shirt, cloak, and mask on. 'Great.' You thought as you walked out of the room. 'Now I have to deal with "Tobi."' You walked out of the room and went to Pein's office.

You and Tobi arrived at Pein's office to see him outside. "Good you're both here. Your mission today will be to go into the rain village and make sure everything is in check. Got it?" You and Tobi nodded. "Good. You both may go." Pein said waving you both off. You turned around and headed for the exit. "Tsuki-chan wait up!" Tobi cried. You growled in frustration. "Well Tobi maybe if you paid attention more, you wouldn't be left behind." Once you were a good distance from the base Madara dropped his act. "Man I think I hate Tobi as much as you do." He said stepping in pace next to you. "Whatever, soon we'll have all the tailed demons, and Tobi won't exist anymore, right?" You asked him, hoping he would say yes. "Yeah. We'll take what should be ours and everything will be under our control." Madara grabbed you and then picked you up. "Together, wouldn't that be nice?" He said pulling his mask above his lips to kiss you. "Yeah. That would be." You said as you buried your face against his chest. You were happy, life seemed so perfect.

When you got to the village, Madara put you down and went back to being Tobi. "Yay! We're here!" Tobi said while jumping around. You just rolled your eyes as you made your way to the gate. There were guards at the gate and they stopped you. "What is your business here?" One of them asked. "Pein has sent us to check the village. You wouldn't want to anger him or us now would you?" The guard still looked unsure. "I'm sorry, but I can't…" You cut him off. "Can't what? Let us in? May I ask you sir, do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!" The man shook his head no as you continued. "I am Tsuki of the Akatsuki, also an inu yokai! Does your idiotic human mind comprehend that I could kill you with less effort that it takes to blink?!" The man was scared and shook his head no once again. "Then I say this, any last words?" The other guard interrupted. "Um, no y-you both may g-go in." "Smart choice." You said to the men as you and Tobi walked through the gates. "A little harsh don't you think?" Madara said as he leaned close to you. "One must be harsh or others will just push you around. We are who we are, you taught me that." You replied. "I see. So you took it to heart?" He asked and you nodded. "You always did understand me." He said as he put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, now let's go around the village. It's not raining today so a lot of people will be out." Madara nodded as you both walked through the village.

A few hours past and the sun was beginning to set. "Well, I think we should spend the night here. It's not worth going back now." You nodded in agreement. "Ok, so let's get a room from somewhere." You both walked around for a little until you saw a hotel. "This looks good." You said walking in. You walked up to the attendant at the desk and said you needed a room. You paid her and she happily gave you your key. As soon as you shut the door to the room, Madara was all over you.


	8. Chapter 8

*Madara's point of view*

You woke up to the feel of having nothing in your arms. You jumped up. 'Where is Tsuki?!' You thought as panic began to rise around you. The bathroom opened and Tsuki came out. 'She's ok.' You thought relieved. "Well come on. We can't just lay here all day, we have to get back." She said as she tossed you your clothes. You wished you could lay there all day with Tsuki, but you knew you couldn't. To your dismay, you got dressed. "Ready?" She asked you as you started to put on your mask. "Yeah, I'm ready." You said as you headed for the door, Tsuki following behind you. You checked out of the hotel and were now walking out of the village. People passed by but you ignored most of them. You stopped when two caught your eye. There was a young girl with her mother. You looked closer at the mother and saw that she was pregnant. A man with brown hair came up and hugged the woman and kissed the little girl. 'They must be a family.' You thought. After another look at them something hit you. 'What if _I_ got Tsuki pregnant?!' You were so afraid of what she might do to you. You glanced at her, she seemed fine but it's only been a few days. 'Wait, don't I want this? I mean we did say we loved each other, so why am I so worried?' You felt Tsuki touch you. "Tobi, you don't seem well." She said as she looked at you. You couldn't argue because you knew she had a keen sense of smell. "It's nothing. Tobi just forgot something, everything's ok!" She gave you a suspicious look but shrugged it off. You knew that you would have to keep an eye on her to make sure nothing would happen.

You and Tsuki made it back to the base sometime in the afternoon. Sure enough, Pein was waiting outside, and he didn't look too happy. "You both were suppose to be here last night! Where were you?!" Tsuki scratched the back of her head. "Um well you see, it took us longer to aspect the village than we thought." She explained. Pein didn't seem too happy about it. Sometimes he just couldn't relax. "Tsuki and Tobi had some trouble with the guards! They wouldn't let us in at first!" You said trying to convince Pein. "And there were so many people!" You added. Pein seemed to calm down. He sighed. "Fine, just be ready for a mission tomorrow." You and Tsuki bowed and walked to your rooms. Tsuki let a growl escape her lips. You knew what she was mad about. "Come on Tsuki, it's not like we failed our mission." You said in your normal voice because no one was around. "I know, but I just hate it how you have to take stuff like that. After all you're so much stronger, it's just not fair." She growled out. She hated how Pein was the "leader", she respected him but she respected _you_ more. Tsuki was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that you had dragged her into your room. "Don't worry." You said as you held her, trying to comfort her. "Just a little longer." You whispered in her ear. You kissed her neck softly as you led her to your bed. You gently laid Tsuki down on your bed as you laid next to her. "Get some rest. I'm sure you're tired." You said as you kissed her neck again. She yawned. "Night, love." She said tiredly as she closed her eyes. You gave a smile and wrapped your arms around her, falling to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

*Tsuki's point of view*

You woke suddenly, feeling sick. Careful not to disturb Madara, you snuck out of bed into the bathroom. You looked at yourself in the mirror. You seemed to look ok, but you felt like your stomach was killing you! You suddenly felt the food you ate last night coming back up. You rushed to the toilet and hurled up the food. 'What the hell?' You thought, wiping up your face with a wash cloth. 'I don't get sick that easily, plus I don't feel like I have a fever.' You were cut off from your thoughts as you threw up again. 'Uh, this is torture!' You threw up a couple more times and you just wanted to stab yourself. Luckily the door to the bathroom was closed so Madara didn't hear you. 'I need a shower.' You thought as you began to strip off your clothes.

The shower seemed to relax you a little, but you couldn't help but think of why you threw up so many times. 'Maybe it was just some bad food I ate.' You thought trying to shrug off any other possible ideas. You shook your head in attempt to get your mind off this morning. 'I'll be fine.' You said to yourself as you walked out the bathroom door to see Madara waiting for you. You smiled as you both went out to receive your mission for the day.

It's been a week since the morning you threw up and every day since then you've been doing the same. You felt the urge to throw up and once again you quickly and silently snuck out of bed. You threw up whatever was left in your stomach. 'Maybe there is something wrong with me.' You thought. You wanted a shower so you took off all your clothes. You were about to step into the shower when something caught your eye in the mirror. You nearly screamed at what you saw. You had a small bulge on your belly. Then a thought hit you like a rock. 'No. There's just no way that I could be pregnant!' You shook your head. 'Maybe I just ate too much.' You thought that for a little until you remembered that you had eaten very little cause you thought it might stop you from throwing up. You could hear Madara getting up so you weren't going to take any chances. You redressed yourself, looking in the mirror to see if the bulge was noticeable, thankfully it wasn't. You walked out the bathroom and Madara was sitting on the bed. He looked a bit disappointed since you weren't with him when he woke up. You walked up to give and gave him a kiss. "Sorry, I had to go." You said as he pulled you into his lap. Madara rested his head on your shoulder. "You feel so warm." He said as he snuggled closer to you. You felt contempt at the moment. You closed your eyes and relaxed against Madara. You then remembered that if you were too close to him, he might be able to feel the bulge. You pulled away and told him that you needed to get ready for your mission. He sighed but got up and started getting ready as well. 'That was close!' You thought. 'I just hope he doesn't notice until I figure out what is going on.'

Your mission today was rather easy. All you and Madara had to do was find a man who was to give you information on the whereabouts of the eight tails, then kill him. You and Madara found the man rather quickly, thus you finished early. As you were heading back to base you passed by a convenience store. Remembering your problem, you thought they might have a pregnancy test there. "Tobi, go on ahead. I just remembered that I need more kunais." He gave you nod and kept walking ahead. As soon as he was out of sight you walked into the store. You found a test and bought it. The cashier looked at you curiously. "I wish you the best." She said as you left the store. You mumbled a small thanks and found a tea shop. You figured you could get something to eat and then use the restroom to do the test. You sat down at a table and ordered some dumplings and green tea. You ate your food and made your way to the restroom. You let out a long sigh. 'I hope this can tell me what's wrong.' You thought as you shut the door to the restroom.

You just stood there, your mouth hung open. Never in your entire have you been so shocked and scared. The sign on the test stared back at you, mocking you back. After a few more minutes you regained control of yourself. Out of your angry, you crumbled the test to pieces. You stormed out of the tea shop in a hurry. 'How dare that _thing_ say I'm pregnant!' You thought angrily in your head. It was true, the test was positive. As you made your way back to base you took out a couple of trees in the process. Seems like your mood swings were kicking in. You regained control over yourself and sat down in an attempt to calm yourself. 'How will I ever tell him?' You thought sadly. For the first time in your life you felt like you wanted to cry. 'Even if I do cry, Madara won't be here to hold me.' You looked up at the sky. It looked as though it would rain. 'Guess I better head back sooner or later.' You got up and started heading back to base.

You quietly snuck in the base, not wanting to be caught by Madara. You were able to make it to your room without being seen. 'I haven't slept in here in a long time.' You sighed. You wouldn't have Madara's warm body next to you. 'It's going to be a long night.' You thought as you got into your cold bed. And you were right. You could barely sleep, mostly because you weren't sure how Madara would take you being pregnant. You finally were able to go to sleep but you were woken up a few minutes later. You muttered a few curses and made your way to the door. You opened the door to see Tobi standing there. "Tsuki-chan!" He cheered as he pushed you and himself in your room. He closed the door behind him. "What is it?" You asked him as you sat down on your bed. "I was worried you didn't come back." Madara said as he took off his mask. He sat down next to you and wrapped his arms around you. Normally you would have melted into his arms but remembering your problem, you pulled away. Madara looked at you confused. "I'm suppose to train with Itachi." You quickly lied. You kissed Madara and left him to find Itachi. 'Hopefully he's not on a mission.' You thought as you left a disappointed Madara.


	10. Chapter 10

*Madara's point of view*

You were extremely confused. Usually Tsuki would train with you, and why didn't she come see you when she got back? She nearly kept you up all night worrying over her. 'Is she avoiding me?' You thought. You were determined to find out. You put on your mask and walked out of Tsuki's room.

You made your way to the training grounds and sure enough you saw Tsuki and Itachi training. 'Guess she really did have to go train with Itachi.' You thought as you walked away. You wanted to do something special for her. An idea popped in your head and you headed to the closet village. You would buy some food and several other things and set them up near the hot springs for a romantic dinner. 'She's going to love this!' You thought as you bought the things you needed. You were about to go back and set things up when you herd a noise. You turned your head and saw a black and white dog. It looked a little bigger than most dogs so you figured it must be part wolf. It whined and scratched at your leg. 'Must be hungry." You guessed. It whined again and you sighed. You took out a piece of meat. "Here." You said as you gave it the meat. It took the meat and ate it down in one bite. You pet its head and started to walk away, but you noticed that it was still following you. "No." You said as you motioned for the dog to turn around. It looked at you and moved closer. "No, stay." You said louder, wondering if the dog could hear. You sighed and turned around. The dog was still following you but you tried to ignore it. As you walked by a store something had caught your eye. It was a jewelry store and in it there was a beautiful silver ring with a blood red ruby on it. 'Tsuki might like that.' You thought as you stared at the ring. You glanced at the dog who was now at your side. "This gives me an idea." You said as you looked at the dog. "Stay." You said to it as you walked into the store.

You came out of the store, a new bag in your hand. "Come on." You called to the dog. It happily followed behind you. "Pein won't mind having you around." You said as you scratched the dog's ear. "I'll make sure he'll allow you if Tsuki takes a liking to you." You found a small tea shop on your way back so you figured you stop. You ordered some tea and dango. You drank your tea and gave some of the dango to the dog. "Can't have you looking so thin, right?" You told the dog. "You don't have a name, but I guess I'll leave that for Tsuki to decide." You petted the dog. "You really need a bath. I'll have to give you that once we get back." The dog barked. It seemed to like the idea of getting the dirt out of its fur. When you got back the sun was almost setting. You went to the hot springs, where you would give the dog a bath and set everything up.

Giving the dog a bath was rather easy. The dog wanted the dirt off it so it didn't struggle against you. When you were done, you dried off the dog's fur and brushed it. Its fur was smooth and shiny now and it seemed happy about it. You took out a black tie and wrapped it around the dog's neck. You attached a small black box to end. "Stay here." You told the dog as you lead it behind a tree. You gave it some food and water so it wouldn't wonder off. 'Now to find Tsuki.' You thought as you made your way to the base.


End file.
